Hope At Last (Lugia TF)
by Razordraac
Summary: A lonely shell. A lost soul. A locked memory. Sometimes things just can't be kept hidden... It's time for change.
1. Part 1

It was a cold and rainy day. Nathan walked towards the school gates. It was the end of the summer holidays and back to school today. He grunted and walked in. Suddenly, the trees rustled behind him.

"Huh?"

Nathan looked around. Nothing. Thinking it was just a bird or something; he turned back and carried on to class. But this was no ordinary bird. Behind the bushes a figure appeared. It was a giant silver and blue bird. Before it was spotted it transformed into a normal school-boy to disguise itself. It peered round the bushes at Nathan and followed him into school. It thought to itself,

"He is the one..."

Nathan had a relatively normal day at school, the boring lessons and the boring lunch break. At lunch he read his Pokemon magazine. He kept reading the part about Lugia in it. He always liked Lugia but he never knew why. He also wished he could be one, all the freedom and power he could have. But before he could ponder about this anymore, the bell went. He packed up and walked to his next lesson.  
After the last two lessons, finally, it was time to go home. Nathan walked to the bus and waited in the queue. The disguised boy followed. Nathan paid his money and sat, alone, on the top deck. He wasn't very popular at his school. He sighed and waited. The boy sat down with him and said,

"Hey, why are you so upset?"

"I don't have anyone to talk to..."

The boy gave him a reassuring look.

"Well now you have..."

Nathan smiled like he hadn't really done ever before. He had made his first friend. But he didn't know why, because no-one else had liked him like this before. Anyway, his new friend talked with him for a while until he arrived at Nathan's house. Nathan walked down the stairs and the boy followed. As Nathan stepped off the bus, some of the school kids on the bottom deck shouted and teased him.

"Hey! Nerd! Wanna study these stones for your geeky science project?!"

They started to throw stones at him, hitting him several times in the back and legs. He started to run but his injured legs gave out and he fell flat on his face of the hard pavement. The boy ran out to Nathan. He stared at his wounds for a few seconds and miraculously, his wounds were healed. Nathan got up and the boy told him to sit on a bench. Nathan did so as the boy turned round and approached the bullies.

"Oh what ya gonna do? You gonna give us test questions?!"

The bullies laughed hysterically. They threw more stones at the boy, but he didn't wince or fall. He kept walking towards them as if nothing had hit him at all. He stared at the bullies for a few seconds like with Nathan but this time it was different, as almost instantly, they all held their heads in pain.

"Wait, I have a better idea, what about if I give you a migraine? Will that do?" the boy thought to himself as he watched the bullies wailing pathetically in the bus as it pulled away.

He went back to Nathan who was sitting on the bench and sat down with him.

"So, can I go to your house tonight?" asked the boy,

"Probably, I'll have to ask my parents though." replied Nathan.

"Okay, let's go..."

So, the two boys walked to Nathan house. When they arrived, Nathan went inside and the boy stayed waiting outside.

"Mum, I brought a friend round. Can he stay tonight? I haven't got any homework to do..." Nathan shouted through the house. His mother came in from the kitchen.

"Hi Nathan, how was your day today? Glad to know you've made a friend. And to answer your other question, he could today. Are you sure his parents know?"

"Yeah, his parents know..."

Nathan went back outside to the boy.

"You're allowed..."

"Sweet, I'll get my sleepover stuff..."

"Wait a minute...sleepover stuff? You're not assuming that you can have a sleepover here are yo-"

The boy interrupted,

"Don't worry, I'll find a way around that..."

The boy got his sleeping bag and essentials and went inside. He went over to Nathan's mother and stared at her. After a few seconds he stopped. He went back over to Nathan, who had just got changed upstairs and said,

"Your mum said I was allowed to sleepover..."

"Really? My mother doesn't normally do things like that..."

"Oh, well, I improvised..."

The boy chuckled to himself.

A few hours later, as they were falling to sleep, Nathan asked the boy something,

"I never asked, what's your name?"

"Lugi-"

The boy hesitated for a moment.

"I mean Luke, yes – Luke..."

"Okay, goodnight Luke..."

"Goodnight Nathan..."

And then he thought to himself...

"Goodnight Silverus... your destiny waits tomorrow..."

That night Nathan had a very strange dream. A giant blurry image appeared. It slowly came into focus. It was Lugia, the Pokemon he had always loved as his only imaginary friend before he met Luke. The Lugia basically did stunts and flew in the air, it looked like it was showing off and telling you how good it was to be Lugia. The following morning Luke awoke early. Nathan awoke soon after.

"Morning Luke..."

"Good morning Nathan." replied Luke in a somewhat serious tone.

"You alright?" queried Nathan, wondering why he was being so serious.

"Yes I'm fine. Could you tell your mother if we can go on a walk, by ourselves today?"

"Sure, no need to ask though, she always lets me..."

"Okay then, we'll set off as soon as possible..."

"Well, at least we can get some fresh air and look at the nice scenery..."

So after getting dressed and ready, they set off outside.

"So where were you planning us to go today Luke?"

"Somewhere excluded, quiet and covered, like a cave or something..."

"Sure, I know a group of cool cave formations about a mile from here. There are some tunnels from the outside that funnel in to a super awesome massive cave inside about 30m high. It's well cool..."

"Perfect, that's exactly the place I was thinking of. We'll go there..."

Luke thought again.

"We'll need that room..." and he smiled to himself.

When the boys arrived, Luke stood in the middle of the giant cave.

"Nathan, I need to talk to you about something, something very important."

"What is it?" said Nathan.

"Listen. You're probably not going to believe this but, you have to trust me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah I think..." said Nathan, getting slightly nervous now.

"Okay. The truth is that, I'm not just a normal boy. You're not either. This is the part where you have you have to trust me..."

"O-ur...kay..." said Nathan, now scared quite a lot...

"I...am Lugia..."

At that point Nathan almost fainted but then regained his stance again.

"B-b-b-ut, I thought y-you we- wait a minute, I can't believe you until you prove it!"

"You want proof? Fine..."

Luke started glowing brightly until it was blinding. Nathan couldn't see a thing, and before Nathan knew it, once the light and dimmed, standing there was a fully grown Lugia. Nathan toppled over but Luke made him conscious again.

"I-I wish I hadn't said that..." murmured Nathan, eyes wide open in amazement.

"So, y-you're a Lugia?"

Luke talked into Nathan's mind...

"Not a Lugia, Silverus, the Lugia..."

"Oh my g- wait a minute, d-did you just say Silverus?"

"Oh, well, that's a long story..." 'Said' Lugia,

"Tell me, I must know..."

"Well, a long time ago, about 30 years I think, you were born..."

"But, I'm 12 which means I was born 12 years ago doesn't it?" asked Nathan, now totally confused.

"No, no, no," Lugia chuckled slightly, "you started your human life then. I'm talking about your real life, your Lugian life..."

"So...I-I was born a L-L-Lugia?" said Nathan,

"Yes. You come from a great powerful family. You are the next Guardian of the Seas. You are so much more than a school nerd, Silverus, which is your true name, you are a king! I've missed you ever since I lost you in the great storm, and now, we are re-united! Anyway, I was born a few years after you from the same family. And yes, if you were going to ask, I am your brother..."

This was too much to take for Silverus. He stuttered,

"I-I'm y-your b-b-brother?"

"Yes! Think back, a long time ago, think hard! Think now; think about your real family, your real ones you love, COME ON! This is your real life! Awaken your real spirit!"

With this Silverus realized his past. He had missed so much. He cried with joy and ran and hugged Lugia.

"I love you brother!"

"Me too, Silverus!"

Silverus noticed he was glowing brightly. He stepped back. The light became blinding. All the intelligence of his previous life flowed back into him. Then, the light stopped. He was now an identical to Lugia except a couple of meters shorter.

"Thank you so much Lugia..." 'Said' Silverus.

"No, thank you..." replied Lugia.

The both rested after that together and waited for the adventures of tomorrow...


	2. Part 2

Silverus woke up. He stretched off and looked outside of the cave. A lovely fresh scent in the air greeted him. Lugia also awoke and stood by and looked out. Silverus sighed a little. They were still in the human world. They needed to get back home before they were captured.

"Come on, we don't belong here. Do you know when the portal opens?"

"Can't be sure... It comes and goes." Lugia noted.

"That's a pain..."

"Yes. We can't stay here; these humans will catch us and kill us..."

Then, suddenly, Lugia's eyes widened.

"Wait, I'm sensing something! It's the portal! Only problem is that it's the other side of the city."

"Well, we're just going to have to risk it..."

Lugia gave Silverus one last unsure look before they both leapt off and out of the cave. They flew high to avoid being seen, although not for long. Soon Silverus spotted two jets climbing towards them.

"Lugia, we have two fighter jets incoming..."

"Fighter jet? What's that?"

"Now, it's a problem. If those things get up here, we're done for."

"They can kill us?"

"Well, they do tend to kill people in wars..."

Lugia looked back. One fired a missile but he just dodged it.

"Okay, that's it, you don't mess with me! These humans are seriously getting on my nerves!"

Lugia turned round and powered up Aeroblast in his mouth. Silverus did the same on the other jet. The blasts fired and destroyed the jets. Only the lead pilot ejected and survived. Silverus looked back at the portal at the other side of the city.

"Let's go, we've created enough trouble here. And believe me; humans have much more powerful weapons than this." said Silverus worryingly, but with hope.

Lugia nodded and they flew towards the portal and stopped at the entrance. Lugia took one last look at the human world and said,

"Let's go home..."

With that, the brothers flew in the portal. Before they knew it they were in the pokemon world, just before the portal vanished behind them.  
Once they were through, Silverus looked down and spotted the Whirl Islands below. He dived down and Lugia followed. Silverus landed on the tallest island and looked upon his kingdom. Lugia landed softly beside him.

"It's good to be back home..."

"Sure is..."

Silverus immediately leapt of the cliff and started to fly around the islands. Lugia followed and flew in formation with him. It was the most joyful timeof his life, back with his brother, and for him too. They played games and contests for who could go the fastest. It was all a great experience for them. Lugia had been re-united with his lost brother. To him it was the best thing in the world.

After hours of flying, they finally landed at the cave where they were first born, years ago. Silverus took a thoughtful look at the cave and a tear poked in his eye.

"I remember our family, all those years ago, mother and father, you, and our wonderful nest. I remember it all..." said Silverus with a tinge ofsadness.

"They won't be missed. And anyway, you should be happy, not sad. They aren't gone; they are in a better place. Eternal life is a gift, and we all have it with us, and will face it, one day or another." replied Lugia, trying to make Silverus feel better.

Lugia put his wing around Silverus' shoulders.

"Okay, take it this way. The truth is - you'll never be lonely again."

This made Silverus break into tears of happiness. He hugged Lugia as hard as he could. Lugia also started to get teary.

"And, you've always got your brother, always..." finished Lugia, now just as teary as Silverus.

Silverus nuzzled Lugia.

"I'll never love anything else in the world from you Lugia. Just remember that..."

They finished hugging and rested together as the stars came out. They pointed out all the star constellations. Then Lugia looked further and smiled...

"And that's us. Look Silverus, we're there. And so are mother and father, all there. Everything that has ever existed is there. They're all safe, all secure. All up there." said Lugia happily

Silverus smiled and lay down.

"Well, at least we're safe."

Lugia lay next to him.

"Yeah..."

"Goodnight Lugia..."

"Goodnight Silverus, my great bro."

With that they both smiled at each other and both rested and got to sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, and they needed their sleep.


	3. Part 3

The sun broke over the horizon. The first glint of light awoke Silverus.

"Ah, another sunrise…"

He prodded Lugia. Lugia opened his eyes and got up.

"Oh, good morning Silverus…"

Lugia yawned. Then, his stomach gurgled and he looked at the water.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, I am… I forgot to eat last night…"

"Alright, I'll get it for you."

Silverus dived of the cliff and splashed into the water below. Lugia laughed and smiled.

"What a classic…"

Silverus arrived later with his mouth full of fish. He landed of the cliff edge and spread the fish on the floor. Lugia turned around.

"Ah, thanks Silverus."

He gulped down the fish in one go. Suddenly, a distant noise outside echoed across the islands. Silverus almost choked on his fish.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, but it sounded…Lugian…like."

"That's ridiculous! We're the only of our kind, unless someone's faking it."

Then it happened again. This time it sounded nearer and clearer. This was no imitation.

"Silverus, that's not a fake, it's too life-like to be faked."

"Alright, I think we should check it out…"

Lugia gave Silverus a unsure look but shaked it off.

"Agreed, let's go."

With that, they left the cave and soared over to the location of the sound. It became louder and louder at they went further.

"Lugia, it's getting louder. I think we're close now."

"Down there!"

Lugia dived and Silverus followed. They went down underneath the waves toward an underwater cave. They went inside. Strangely, there was no water in the cave. Then came the shock. Standing there was another Lugian exactly like Lugia and Silverus.

Silverus and Lugia gasped in shock. They couldn't believe there was another Lugian there. How could there be? They were the only Lugians in the entire universe. It defied sense.

"Who are you?" asked Silverus in disbelief.

The Lugian raised it's head.

"Me, well, I am Jamie, but I guess that name can't really apply anymore. You must be the legendary Lugia and Silverus, right?"

"Yes, but how can you be a Lugian? We are the only Lugians supposed to exist."

"That's a long story. I was turned into a Lugian a long time back, in the human world..."

"You were a human once?" questioned Silverus

"Yes, I was. Anyway, human scientists manage to capture me, but the head had better ideas. He took my DNA and injected it into himself, causing him to become another Lugian. He then became to greedy, took another sample of my DNA, which turned him into a Shadow Lugian. He then turned evil and started killing people, so I had to kill him. Actually it took me two attempts to kill him, as his soul moved to a human body after his Lugian form had been defeated.

After he had been well and truly killed by me. I thought was no place for me in the human world, do I went through the portal and came here, where I've been ever since."

"I understand now. Come, join us back at our home. We will help you..."

"Thank you..."

"Come on, let's go..."

With that, the trio flew off back to the cave.


End file.
